


Feeling More Human and Hooked on His Flesh (Jarring of Judgment and Reasons Defeat)

by sartiebodyshots



Series: Only Wanted Fun then You Got Me All Fucked Up (On Love) [3]
Category: Falling Skies
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:05:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4510671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt notices that Hal's been spending a lot of time with Shaq, setting off an unpleasant internal debate for Shaq.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling More Human and Hooked on His Flesh (Jarring of Judgment and Reasons Defeat)

“Shaq!” Matt yells.  The tiny human runs after him.  “Shaq!”

Shaq turns to face Matt.  “Do you require assistance?” 

“I wanna talk,” Matt says. 

“For what purpose?” Shaq says.  He does not know what he could have to discuss with this human; Matt is not a military commander, great intellect, or even a fully grown human.  Perhaps someone is using him as a messenger. 

“Hal, duh,” Matt says.

“Is he injured?” Shaq asks. 

“Nah, but you’re, like, his boyfriend, right?  Or Volmfriend, I guess,” Matt asks.

“I do not know what that means,” Shaq says. 

“He’s been in your room every night, like he used to do with Maggie,” Matt says, “so that means you’re his Volmfriend.” 

“I do not know what that means,” Shaq repeats. 

“You’re dating,” Matt says.  “Like Cochise and Dad.”

Shaq’s eyes widen and he shakes his head because he is not like his commander.  He realizes that he has acquired a human mannerism, most likely from the time he has spent with Hal.  This is also disturbing.

“I have duties to attend to,” Shaq says.  “I do not have time to talk to you.”

“But, Hal!” Matt says. 

“I do not have time,” Shaq says firmly, turning on his heel to leave.  It is easy to walk faster than a human that is shorter than his legs.

* * *

 

Hal is in Shaq’s bed when he gets off patrol, as usual.  He is fully dressed, which is somewhat unusual. 

“You were rude to Matt!” Hal yells. 

“You are speaking in a louder voice than necessary,” Shaq says.

“That’s what you’re concerned about?  You were rude to Matt!” Hal gets up and starts pacing.

“He stated that our relationship was like the relationship between Chichauk and your father.  I did not believe that you would wish me to disclose the nature of our relationship, so I did not,” Shaq says. 

“Oh,” Hal says, stopping.  “You could have been nicer about it.”

“I could have informed him that you spent much of last night naked and screaming what I believe are obscenities,” Shaq states.  “But I believed that, as Matt Mason is part of your species, you should choose what to reveal to him about our arrangement.  I did not know how to extricate myself from that conversation apart from leaving it.  Humans are irritatingly persistent.”

Hal nods his head a little, skin tone turning visibly paler.  “Okay, good call on not telling him about our sex life.  Then we would have had some real problems.”

“May we engage in sexual intercourse now?” Shaq asks. 

“Yeah,” Hal says, pressing his body against Shaq’s, delectably soft.  “You’ve gotta be nicer, though.  At least to Matt.  I guess you should be nicer to Ben, too.”

“Good,” Shaq says, ignoring the last part of Hal’s speech. 

Shaq pulls Hal’s jacket off, tossing it into a pile that soon grows to include the rest of Hal’s clothing.  He finds Hal’s naked body intriguing, so smooth with random patches of hair.  It offers him little protection from the environment and Shaq does not know how such an ineptly evolved species came to dominate this planet.

And yet.  Shaq’s eyes trail along Hal’s collarbone, enjoying the sight.  He presses his fingers to the bone before leaning down to flick over it with his tongue. 

Hal’s taste is delicious, and it’s not long before Shaq pushes him onto the bed so he can lick him without having to bend over so ridiculously far.  He pins Hal’s arms above his head, enjoying how he shakes and moans beneath his tongue. 

Normally, Shaq finds human expressiveness irritating, but when it comes to engaging in intercourse with Hal, Shaq values it.  It allows him to gauge how effective his efforts are, as he pauses to examine Hal after licking most of his torso. 

Hal is still shaking, even after Shaq stops teasing him with his tongue.  His heartrate is accelerated.  The carelessly placed genitalia is poking Shaq as well, which Shaq has learned is a sign of arousal.  It is most likely that Shaq has succeeded in his efforts.

“You alright?” Hal asks, voice breathless. 

“Yes,” Shaq says. 

Shaq flips Hal over, letting his arms go as he starts to trail his tongue along Hal’s spine.  Every lick reminds him of the fact that what he is doing is disgustingly wrong.  The salty tang of Hal is so alien, so human, and it lingers on his tongue even when he’s not licking Hal. 

The taste is different from the subtle sourness that Volm glands exude. 

“You gonna get naked at some point, or are you getting ready to eat me or something?” Hal asks.

“I do not believe you are nutritious,” Shaq says, removing himself from the bed so he can take his clothing off. 

“Good to hear it,” Hal says.  “You just seem a little… intense tonight.”

“Are you uncomfortable?” Shaq asks.  He does not care about Hal, but he does not want to hurt him either.

“No, you can do some pretty great things with your tongue,” Hal says, flipping onto his back.  “I’m just worried about you.”

Shaq grunts in annoyance.  “You should not be.” 

“What can I say, I’m a caring person,” Hal says, shrugging casually.

“Your care is misplaced,” Shaq says, returning to bed. 

He kisses Hal before he can say something idiotic.

Neither of them say anything else as Hal slips inside Shaq, kissing each other hard.  Shaq groans as Hal’s genitalia slides along the nerves in his pouch.  Hal feels like nothing else that has ever had inside his pouch, and it never takes long for his genitalia to begin mating with Hal. 

Hal, somehow, knows how to stimulate his pleasure centers, running his hands along Shaq’s body.  His emphasis on a pleasurable sexual experience has been to Shaq’s benefit. 

The feeling of his body absorbing Hal’s DNA is too intense to stand, and he almost collapses on top of Hal.  But he knows that that would injure him.

When their intercourse is concluded, Hal pulls out of him.  He presses his lips softly against Shaq’s cheek, smiling. 

“I hope you feel better,” Hal says, pressing his body close to Shaq’s.

“It is none of your concern,” Shaq says stiffly. 

He wraps his arms around Hal, as he knows that Hal has a desire to be held closely. 

“Yes, you are,” Hal says.

“Sleep,” Shaq says.  “Is that not what you do after our intercourse?”

“We can talk, too.  Pillow talk is a thing,” Hal says.

“Pillow talk is an excellent idea, if you must talk; I would rather you talk to my pillow,” Shaq says. 

Hal looks at him and exhales sharply.  “Nah, I’d rather talk to you; I like talking to you.”

“I do not understand why,” Shaq says.  He wishes Hal would fall asleep.  He does not want to talk to Hal right now.

“You’re not the only one,” Hal mutters. 

It is not much longer before Hal begins to sleep, much to Shaq’s relief. 

Shaq is having difficulties.  He has realized that he looks forward to Hal’s presence in his room.  He enjoys engaging in intercourse with Hal, which is disgusting enough, but he enjoys what comes after as well.  These are things he does not know how to categorize properly.

Looking away from Hal’s body, Shaq notices the indicators of Hal’s presence that have invaded his room.  He has lowered his shelves so Hal can reach the materials on them.  There are human food wrappers on the floor that Hal has failed to clean up.  Shaq keeps his weapon in sight, which indicates that he trusts Hal enough not to murder him.  That is an unwise military strategy. 

He has become like Chichauk, sentimental and pathetic.  He has become what he abhors, because of the small human asleep in his arms.  Even Matt has noticed, and from what Shaq has overheard from the other humans, Matt is not the most observant nor intelligent human.  That is important to note, as humans are not observant nor intelligent on whole. 

“Hey,” Hal says, opening his eyes and smiling at him.  He is always… softer once he wakes up.  It is aggravating.

Shaq grunts.

Hal strokes Shaq’s chest.  “What do you want me to do this morning?  I’ve been thinking- if your penis pops out, I could probably give you a blowjob.  That might be fun.”

Shaq does not reply.

“Oh, right,” Hal says, smiling up at him.  “You probably don’t know what a blowjob is.  It means making you feel good with my mouth.  Trust me, they feel good.”

“You must leave,” Shaq decides. 

“What?” Hal asks, blinking up at him.  “Do you have early patrol or something?” 

“No,” Shaq says.  “I do not want you to return.  You must leave and only sleep in your own bed.”

Hal frowns at him and sits up.  “What?”

“You must leave and not return,” Shaq says.  “We will not engage in sexual intercourse again.”

“Did I do something wrong?” Hal asks.  “It’s probably just a misunderstanding.”

“I cannot continue in a relationship with a human.  It is a disgrace to engage in such activities with a member of another species,” Shaq says. 

Hurt flashes across Hal’s face.  “It’s not like it’s a surprise that I’m a human, Shaq.  I’ve been human all my life.”

“I have been weak and have allowed this pleasurable experience to override my judgment,” Shaq says.  “I cannot allow that to continue.”

“But Dad and Cochise-“

“I am not like Chichauk!” Shaq says angrily.  He stands up and throws Hal his clothes before getting dressed himself.

“Yeah, okay,” Hal says, pulling his clothes on.  “Cochise isn’t a total jerk, like you are.”

“My behavior has not changed.  I do not understand why you are upset,” Shaq says.  “You will be able to seduce a human to receive orgasms again, I am certain.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence,” Hal says.

“You are welcome,” Shaq says, glad he has been able to comfort Hal somewhat.  He does not want Hal to become distressed and unfocused.  It would endanger them all.

Hal finishes pulling up his pants, grabs his shoes, and leaves, slamming the door behind him. 

Shaq feels empty, standing alone in his room.  This is how it should be.  Emptiness is comforting.  Emptiness is safety.  There is no point to feeling.

* * *

 

It is a routine couple days, with his empty room and empty bed.  Until:

“Hey!” Matt’s voice comes behind him.

Shaq turns to look at the tiny human.  “What?”

“You’re a jerk!” Matt says, hands balled up into fists.  “You’re supposed to be Hal’s Volmfriend, not make him sad.”

“I do not believe he is sad,” Shaq says.  Hal thanked him when he left.  “And it does not matter, as long as he is capable of fighting.”

“You buttface!” Matt says, punching him in the knee. 

“Your punches are not effective.  Stop,” Shaq says. 

Matt keeps punching him, calling him names, and it continues not to hurt.  Shaq looks around for assistance, but no one seems to have noticed.  He decides to wait until the smallest Mason has exhausted himself.

It is a long wait.


End file.
